Changes
by TheGoldenTrioFan
Summary: The war is over and Harry can finally live a normal life. What changes will he face? How will his new life be? Read to find out. Rated T.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Changes**

**Chapter 1**

The war was over. It was finally over. Three months ago, Harry had ended Voldemort's life for good. He and his girlfriend Mindy were finally able to live as a normal couple.

Harry had met Mindy when they were in their first year. She had been in the same train carriage as him and they had bonded instantly. They had both been sorted into Gryffindor and had been through all their adventures together. She, like his friend Hermione had been petrified and he had struggled with that. Then he'd saved his best mate Ron's sister Ginny and she (Mindy) woken up. He'd been so happy, he cried. The year went on and so did the next. Then they'd reached fourth year. He, Harry, had been entered into the triwizard tournament. He'd faced dragons. They had the yule ball which was when Harry had realised his true feelings for Mindy and had asked her to be his girlfriend. She'd happily accepted. She had been the person he had to rescue under the lake and was the first to comfort him after the death of his fellow competitor Cedric. Fifth year, she'd been there. When Sirius died she held him, letting him cry. She visited him during the school break. Sixth year had passed quickly. Mindy came with him, Hermione and Ron on the horcrux hunt. They grew even closer. The final battle had come. He'd won it. Mindy had lost her parents in it but she didn't mourn too much because she knew they'd died fighting. The celebrations went on and were still going on. Not even Harry and Mindy forgot to celebrate. Everyone had fun.

Harry was about to see Mindy again. She'd gone on a Holiday with Hermione and Ginny. Hermione had won the trip. Now he could finally see her.

'HARRY!' he heard someone say. He looked around and saw Mindy.

'MINDY!' he shouted and ran to hug her.

'Careful' she said

'What do you mean?'

'Ah, well, I got news for you' she said.

'Really?'

'Yeah.' She grabbed his hand and began to pull it towards her body.

'Do you remember that night we had a lot of fun in bed?'

Harry nodded. He remembered.

'Harry, I'm pregnant'

'Really?' he asked in shock

'Yep'

'That's great sweetie. I missed you' he said and pulled her softly into a hug.

He kissed her lips softly. Hermione and Ginny just watched them silently. Finally, they decided to leave.

Walking into Grimmauld Place was like walking into home for Mindy. She threw her bag down and skipped around.

'Careful Mindy, you have a little one inside you' said Harry

'I know. I'm just happy to be home.'

She laughed a sweet, melodious laugh.

Two weeks later, Harry took Mindy out for dinner. He almost lost all his breath when she came down the stairs. She was wearing a nice blue satin dress that was slightly loose around the stomach. A small bump was visible. Harry felt ecstatic every time he looked at it. He was the cause of that bump. He would be the father to her child.

'Hello, my beautiful.' He said

'Hello to you'

They both giggled and left the house. When they arrived at the restaurant, a waiter led them to a small table and handed them Menus.

'Hmmmm, what to have?' said Harry to himself

'Well, I'm eating for two' said Mindy

Harry rolled his eyes. She'd said that a lot these past couple of weeks.

Eventually they decided. Harry was going to have smoked salmon with green beans and roast vegetables while Mindy would have lamb and cooked vegetables.

So they ordered their meals and had light talk. The meals came and were greatly enjoyed by both Harry and Mindy.

A little while after they had dessert which was a slice of chocolate mud cake. Both of them really enjoyed it.

Suddenly, Harry shocked Mindy. He had started speaking. 'Mindy. I really love you. I can't believe I met someone as amazing as you. Min, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and raise our children together, including the little one inside you. Min, will you marry me?'

'Yes!' she said and launched herself into his arms. They shared a passionate kiss and Harry slid the sparkling ring onto her finger.

People around them clapped and cheered.

It had been a beautiful night.

**A/N: Hello, hello. I know this is short but it's a start. Hope you liked it! See you next time.**


End file.
